Breakaway, dear Angel
by ShoeLaceGirl
Summary: What happens when the new digidestined come across a pretty girl, who doesn’t knows she’s a human? With the help of the girl’s new friends, she will learn to adapt life in the real world while, OMG! Davis is falling in love with her! 2nd Chappie is UP!
1. The Mystery Girl

**+[MUST READ]+**

**Summary: What happens when the new digidestined come across a pretty girl, who doesn't knows she's a human? She will learn to adapt life in the real world while, OMG! Davis is falling in love with her!**

**If you're wondering why I suddenly made a new story, is because, well, there's no inspiration. What's the creature, any OCs, blah blah blah… So, I need ideas and all. And this is another digimon songfic but with a guest appearance, Angel!! Read it to know more about her! **

**And yes, there will be Takari. (Background: Yay!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or digimon. If I did… (thinking evil stuff)**

Breakaway

By Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 1: The Mystery Girl

xoxoxoxo

TK's POV

"Yes! Finally! MaloMyotismon is done, and guess what, we are heroes! We are the champions of the world…" babbled Davis as we walked down memory lane.

"It's amazing how far we went, I always thought homework was the conclusion (?)" said Yolei.

She's right, like Ken being an evil Kaiser to a good hero, Oikawa sacrificing himself for the digital world and Davis dreaming to be a number 1 noodle seller…

Then, something caught my eye. I turned around but there was nothing, like a horror movie.

"TK, something wrong?" Kari asked me as she noticed my 'I-knew-there-was-something' look. I looked at her directly in the eye and said, "Of course nothing's wrong Kari! Momentai!" (A/N: OMG! Terriermon's catch phrase!)

We turned around to see Davis head-locking Cody. Poor little guy.

Me and everyone else gave Kari a reassuring smile and she smiled warmly back at us. There's always something bothering me when I'm with her… Oh yeah, Davis.

"Hey! Since evil is over, how about we have some fun! Besides, that's the only way to celebrate and we can also invite the older digidestined!" exclaimed Yolei happily.

Then suddenly, we heard a loud splash.

We ran to the source of the sound and instead, we found a girl on lake.

She had blonde, flowing hair like Catherine from France, pure white skin and a white dress.

She's like who was sent down on Earth from Heaven.

She seemed to notice us and dived into the lake. We were on our guard and she suddenly popped out.

We all gathered around her.

The mystery girl's POV

They all suddenly gathered around me. I startled a little and the goggle head asked me, "Who are you?", the four eyes asked, "Where are you from?" and a lil pretty camera girl asked, "Why are you here?"

I took a deep breath and said, answering all their questions, "I'm Angel, I don't where I come from and why I'm here,"

Then, a bucket head asked me, "Do you know how you get here, like, you're just a human-"

"Humans!? I thought there are no humans in a digital world! There ARE only digimon in the digital world!" I exclaimed frantically, splashing water here and there.

"Uh well, we are humans and so are you," the indigo head told me. I cringed and gave them the 'IMPOSSIBLE' smile.

"What!? Me, a human? Never, I'm a digimon," I said calmly, and suddenly, the goggled head and four eyes laughed loudly. I looked at them weirdly.

"You're not a digimon silly, you're a human, like us! You have skin, we have skin, you have hair, we have hair, you have a butt and we have a butt too!" exclaimed the goggled head. The four eyes whacked his head and I giggled.

"Maybe we can come back tomorrow and meet you here," the short guy said and we all agree.

xoxoxoxo

**Yay! First chapter and its beautiful! –shed a tear- Anyway, while I find inspiration for dear Cinderella, you can review and no flames as always! And if you wonder why the mystery girl is rude, a lot of digimon taught her that kind of language. **

**And well, the first chappie doesn't seem to have a relation to the song but I hope the 2****nd**** chappie will! ;P**

**+[ShoeLaceGirl]+**


	2. The Memory

**SLG: Yay! 2****nd**** chappie is up! This is about Angel's dream but it's actually her past. O_o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song and digimon but I own Angel! ; P**

Breakaway

By Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 2: The Memory

xoxoxoxo

Kari's POV

When we got back, we told the rest of the digidestineds about 'Angel' from the digital.

Tai almost cracked up when he heard that Angel does not knows she's a human but Sora whacked him on the head.

"Well, what are we gonna do about her?" asked Cody.

"Maybe tomorrow we can bring her here, to the real world, where she can try adapting life here," said Joe.

Izzy shook his head. I asked him, "Why not, Iz?"

"Although she's a human outside, she might be dangerous inside. So my theory is that each of the digidestined will help her adapt different lifestyles. Once she's comfortable with a certain lifestyle, she will stay with that lifestyle and hope she doesn't go into fighting mode," Izzy said in one breath.

We all agreed with his plan, but Davis still hasn't got a clue.

"But wait Izzy, what if she keeps on changing lifestyles that's different in us and maybe she gets confused and goes into fighting mode, although she looks harmless, like for example, I'm a messy guy, and Kari's a neat girl," Davis said out of the blue. We all looked him weirdly.

Hmm, good question though. She might actually feel comfortable with the lifestyle she's doing right now and when Angel tries another lifestyle by another digidestined- it all makes sense! (A/N: OMG! Davis being right!?!?)

"Davis, good point. Maybe we should try a similar kind of lifestyle," said Izzy, as he was typing on his computer.

Meanwhile…

Angel's POV

I starred at the sky and stargazed while thoughts were piling up in my head. All those humans I met just no, was just so weird, I mean, they even say I'm a human.

I gently closed my eyes as a breeze tingled my skin. Then, a picture popped in my mind.

_I looked out of the window and looked up. Grey clouds were covering up the sky and it turned to my favourite weather: rain. _

_It was always cooling as I starred out the window to see rows of houses in my new neighborhood._

_I never made friends so I prayed that I might make some in the neighborhood._

_I heard a commotion in the car and turned to see what's happening. My sister, Celeste, and my brother, Matthias, were quarreling and since Mom was the only adult here, she tried stopping them while driving the car._

_There's this voice inside of me saying, "Stop! Stop it! Do something Angel!" but I can't as everytime I said something, they would just ignore me._

_I would simply sigh and let sorrow grow in me._

I woke in a cold sweat from the dream.

I still can hear the quarreling in my head and tried to get it out.

I lie down and was still shocked from the dream.

It was real...

xoxoxoxo

**SLG: Cut! That's a wrap! And well done darlings!**

**(My cell phone rings)**

**SLG: Yes? WHAT!?!? You lost half the script!?!? Is that why you MENTALLY think of a sentence!?!?**

**(Background of phone: **

**Davis: Hey! At least it's not dumb like the ones you wrote for me!!!)**

**Audience: Wow.**

**Well, like I said, that's a wrap and hope you guys review and, DUH! No flames! This chappie have about the first two verses and hope there's more coming! ; P**


End file.
